Protective
by Kyrza E. Green
Summary: A Loki is Harry story. When the Avengers find out where Loki is, they want to retrieve him immediately. Unfortunately for them, Loki's friends, acquaintances, fan girls, and even enemies are a bit protective of him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

**DEDECATED TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS OF MY CHAPTER FIC _On Thorsday This Week, Loki Gave To Me_, WITHOUT WHOM I WOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS. A GAZILLION THANKS.**

* * *

Harry was celebrating his birthday with his friends and really having a lot of fun overall. Everyone he cared about was there: the Weasleys, his friends, his teachers, and there were even a few ghosts. In fact, a few of his neighbors had invited themselves over despite being muggles. They seemed to somehow not notice anything magical, however impossible it seemed (Harry suspected with all the had been going on in the muggle world, they had just gotten immune to all things extraordinary. Pity that; Harry had been anticipating their reactions). The party was at the Grimauld Place, which had been redecorated after the war. They had just cut a giant cake, which had been decorated with dragons and broomsticks in remembrance of his fourth year.

"Harry!" Hermione called over.

"Yes?" Harry answered. Hermione shoved a piece of the vanilla flavored cake at him. She looked at him reproachfully.

"Don't think I didn't see you ignoring the cake," Hermione said accusingly.

Harry laughed and took the piece cake, "Sorry, Mione. I guess I got to busy just hanging out."

Hermione's face softened as she admitted, "I suppose it has been a while since we all we able to get together. How did you manage to get everyone together anyway?"

Harry smirked mischievously and said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Hermione took one look at his expression and wisely decided, "On second thought I don't want to know; it was probably something illegal and devious."

Harry shot her a wounded look and replied, "I'm deeply aggrieved that after all this time, you still don't trust me!" Of course the fact that he had to trick, blackmail, or bribe several people to come didn't matter at all.

Hermione gave him a look and said seriously, "I do trust you, just in in matters like this."

Harry blinked, not expecting something like that. He smiled, "Thanks, Mione."

"You're welcome. Now go eat your cake," Hermione ordered before moving away. Harry sighed in contentment as he leaned against the wall. He took a bite out of his cake and couldn't help but marvel at how lucky he was. Who would've thought that with all that happened in the past, with all the wrongs he done, with all the trouble he had gone through, he would be able to be happy now? His face darkened as he thought of his past.

"Harry, our friend-"

"-our partner in crime-"

"-our inspiration-"

"-Why do I look so gloomy today?" Harry asked with a bemused expression.

The twins beamed and said, "Exactly."

"It's your-"

"-birthday-"

"-Don't look-"

"-so gloomy!" Harry grinned, cheered up. He pushed away the depressing thoughts. The past was in the past, after all. He had real, genuine friends now who cared about him, and that's all that mattered. He quipped, "There's no way I can be gloomy when you look like that."

The twins immediately whipped out a mirror and gave an overly dramatic gasp, "Oh Harry, how could you?"

Harry just laughed as he took a look at his handiwork: a small cake sitting on each of their heads. He teased, "Whatever makes you think that I did it?" Then he ducked into the crowd to escape the twin's revenge.

"Oi, Potter!" A voice called out. Harry turned to look at him. He waved to the group of Slytherins.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully.

Malfoy glared his approvingly at his untamed hair and complained, "Considering that this is a social event, you could at least try to control that bird's nest of yours."

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

Malfoy cautiously patted his head, only to find it in spikes. "POTTER!" Malfoy screeched, whipping out his wand with the intent to curse him six ways to Sunday. Unfortunately for him, Harry had used this opportunity to run away, and Malfoy only heard the fading laughter of him. The day passed mostly in the same manner, with Harry generally causing havoc and leaving people shaking their head in exasperation in his wake. Little did they know, that the trouble would soon really start.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So you mean to say that Loki has been running free for some decades and you never thought to inform us?" Natasha asked, her face unreadable.

"Yes," Thor answered, oblivious to her mood. He continued, "Father says it's time for Loki to return home. I realize it was dangerous for Loki to be here on Midgard, but Father deemed it necessary. you needn't worry. Heimdall has been keeping an eye on , I request your assistance in retrieving him."

The Avengers exchanged a glance before saying, "All right." And so they all headed out.

They landed at street in London and it looked like a party was going on that had spilled out into the streets. the people there looked at them curiously.

"I didn't know it was a costume party," someone remarked.

"Actually, we're just here to retrieve a criminal," the Captain said. For a moment there was silence.

Then, a bushy haired girl yelled, "HARRY, FRED, GEORGE, SIRIUS! I thought I told you to not prank the President of the United States!"

"We didn't!" a pair of twins protested.

"And I wasn't involved in this either, Hermione!" Sirius added.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Harry!"

"Hey, why would I go pranking people over the pond when I haven't finished pranking everyone here yet?" Harry said reasonably as he made his way to the front of the crowd. Outside he was perfectly relaxed, but inside he was tensed. How dare they come here after all time?

"Actually, Hermione, they're here because they believe that Harry is the reincarnation of the god of chaos, Loki, who tried to subjugate the human race some time ago. They believe Odin sent him away back in time to be reincarnated and redeemed," an airy voice said. Harry looked at Luna, how did she know these things?

"Um yeah, what she said," Iron Man agreed.

"Brother, it is time for you to return," Thor said earnestly, looking at Loki.

HArry, or Loki, said jokingly, "Somebody call the police, they're trying to kidnap me."

"Don't worry-"

"-we won't let them-"

"-kidnap our pranking partner-"

"-even if-"

"-you would annoy-"

"-them so much-"

"-they'd just let you go."

"One time, one time it happens and you never hear the end of it," Harry grumbled.

"Loki, quit this charade and come home," Thor pleaded.

"Bullshit," said Hermione, who had finally managed to regain her wits after hearing such a ridiculous statement. She continued, "Harry, the god of chaos? Don't make me laugh. While he does have a tendency of pranking people too much, he is nothing like Loki. he for one, did not try to take over the world, nor does he believe in bigotry."

"He's just pretending," Hawkeye said darkly.

Snape snorted, "Oh yes, because Potter has the capability to pretend for decades. Somebody pass me some popcorn."

"But he really is Loki!" Thor protested.

"LIARS!" Madam Bones and Draco shouted furiously.

"You're trying to steal my friendly rival!" Draco accused.

"Friendly rival?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Yes. I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL HIM BEFORE I DEFEAT HIM!"

"Whoa, chill buddy-"

"And I bet you're just claiming Harry's Loki to steal my best Auror! Don't think I don't know what you're up too! THERE IS NO WAY I'D LET YOU STEAL MY BEST FIELD AUROR!" Madam Bones shouted.

"And I'm afraid I can't let you take Harry either, my boy. He has promised to be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher once he retire's from being an Auror, you see," Headmaster Dumbledore explained in a mild mannered way.

"But he really is-"

"Excuse me, but I am afraid that you cannot kidnap Mister Potter since he is after all a british celebrity. He was even knighted, and hold's the queen's favor," the Minister of Magic said coldly.

Ginny stepped out and said, "If you kidnap him, I'll never be able to convince him that we were meant to be! If you don't go away soon, I'll curse you so that you all fall in love with the Fat Lady."

"Wow, she's vicious with her threats," someone murmured.

"If you take him away, the Snorack will find you. And steal your socks. the Nargles will too. They'll make you trip out the windows," Luna spoke up, staring at them with her unblinking eyes.

Natasha wondered if the Snoracks and Nargles were super secret agencies who watched over Loki and were his minions. Natasha tensed, this could not be good.

"But you don't understand-"

"If you think that I'm going to let you take away my godson, you are sorely mistaken," Sirius said hotly.

"There's no way you're gonna take away our boy-who-lived!"

"I can't marry him if you take him away!"

"I won't let you take him, I need to write more stories about him!"

"I need to take pictures of him, so I won't let you take him either!"

"Try to steal my seventh son and I'll turn you into a gnome!"

"You have no proof that he's Loki!"

"You can't kidnap him before he pays back the money he owes me!"

"Harry's a sweet little boy, he could never be Loki! I'm ashamed in you young men and women."

And many others spoke up in a similar way. The fact was, Wizarding Britain had abandoned it's savior once, and was not willing to do so again.

The Avengers gazed warily at the various friends, supporters, acquaintances, and fan girls. "I think we should leave," Bruce said warily.

"Oh yes, you should."

"And listen," Hermione said, "Assuming Harry is Loki, Odin gave him up. He's ours now. Besides, he's done a lot of good here, so don't you dare call him a villain. And now, you should leave. You've outstayed your welcome here." She drew her wand, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone else had too.

The Avengers shared a glance before they retreated away to their Quintjet.

After they retreated, Hermione turned to Harry who had so far been stunned into silence. She said, "Honestly! People will believe anything these days. Harry being Loki... What a ridiculous notion!"

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "About that... I might've forgotten to mention that I am Loki?"

"Seriously?"

"Um, yes? But I swear I wasn't in control of my actions when I was forced to try to take over New York!"

For a moment Hermione stared. Then, "DID YOU JUST PRANK US AGAIN HARRY POTTER!"

"I'm sorry! Well not really, but-OUCH- I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"My godson, the god of mischief... I think I'm gonna go cry some manly tears of joy..."

* * *

**I speant five hours working on this... It was supposed to be around five to a thousand words, instead it's nearly twice as much. I should be studying, but instead I'm posting this. I wrote this on my phone, so there might be a lot of mistakes in there. Anyway this is a giftfic for my reviewers, who I really love, so I hope you enjoyed it. On another note, I haven't been able to check my email since Thursday, so I haven't been able to reply to anyone yet. If it turns out some people didn't want a crossover, I'll write a non-crossover too. **


End file.
